


My Future | Inuyasha

by BlazingLava



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Dog demon - Freeform, Human Inuyasha, Multi, Omega InuYasha (InuYasha), Post-Anime, Post-InuYasha, inuyasha - Freeform, inuyasha and kagome, kagome and inuyasha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 09:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11757417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazingLava/pseuds/BlazingLava
Summary: "Kagome! Kagome! Kagome wake up!" These were the sounds I kept hearing, the voice was dark and husky like. What happened to me? Why do I feel so weak and stiff? I couldn't see or feel what was going on, but I could hear him. And he was saying that name over and over again. Is Kagome my name? If so, then who am I?





	My Future | Inuyasha

"Kagome! Kagome! Kagome wake up!" These were the sounds I kept hearing, the voice was dark and husky like. What happened to me? Why do I feel so weak and stiff? I couldn't see or feel what was going on, but I could hear him. And he was saying that name over and over again. Is Kagome my name? If so, then who am I?

Three days ago everyone, and everything seemed normal. Inuyasha being a big idiot of a dog demon. The day for my main math exams which counts for half of my grade was approaching fast, and I couldn't skip it this time. I would be in so much trouble with my teachers, they all question why i'm constantly 'sick'.

"But you can't go!" Inuyasha whined, as usual.

"I have to! It's school, and it's important!"

"Why do you care about School so much? What do you get out of it. You can't just leave all the time we have a job to find the jewels and defeat Naruku!"

"Inuyasha sit boy!" I glared at him and as he fell down I walked over to the well. "I'll be back in three days!" I told him jumping down the well.


End file.
